Deadman Wonderland: Return of the Deadmen
by heartlessangel1993
Summary: A little bit of GantaxShiro and a little bit of a Deadman Wonderland sequel. Shiro has finally awoken from her coma, and she and Ganta are trying yo adjust to a normal life together. But a shadow looms over them, and both of them must face their inner darkness I order to overcome the new threat that they face. The curse of Deadman Wonderland continues.
1. Chapter 1

By the time Ganta had reached the hospital, he was out of breath from running, his school uniform soaked in sweat. The hospital had called him in the middle of class, the nurse's voice on the other end of the line sending shivers down his spine.

He has bolted out of the class without a word, and ran straight to the hospital, ignoring the stitch forming in his side. By the time he had reached her room, he was completely out of breath. But he didn't care. All he cared about was seeing if it was true.

He hesitated outside the door for a second, unsure of what to do. What would be waiting in there for him? Closing his eyes, Ganta took a deep breath, and stepped inside the room. The second he saw her, he felt his heart stop.

Sitting up in the hospital bed, the sterile white bedsheets pooled around her waist, was Shiro. She wore a pale white nightgown, which compliment the pale white of her skin. Her red eyes were distant and far away, almost as if her mind and her body was separate. But seeing her awake, after 6 long months of her being asleep, it made Ganta feel an incredible happiness. Shiro was alive. She was awake. She was OK.

But something was stopping Ganta from walking over to her. He had visited Shiro every day for the past 6 months, telling her about his days at his new school about the new friends he had made. But seeing her awake like this, it brought back so many memories. His classmates and friends dying, Mimi's head, severed from her body. Everything that had happened at Deadman Wonderland. The Carnival Corpses, the Dog Race. The Undertakers, watching as his friends put their lives on the line all over again. And at the centre of it all had been Shiro. The Wretched Egg.

But Ganta knew as well that it hadn't been Shiro's fault. The torture and experiments she had endured as a child, it warped her. That...that was his fault. His Mother's fault. For the longest time he had hated the Wretched Egg, hated Shiro when he knew who she really was, but he loved her. She had protected him in Deadman Wonderland, helped him become strong. And he understood her. No, he no longer hated her, only felt a fierce love for her. But could he ever forgive her? He wanted to...he wanted to forgive her. But he wasn't sure he could.

Ganta was still standing at the door when Shiro finally turned towards him, her eyes focusing and locking onto his. They stared at each other in silence for a moment, neither of them seemingly able to speak. The last time they had seen each other, it seemed like maybe they would be OK. Their crystals had shattered, rendering them no longer Deadmen. It seemed like they would be able to live happily ever after until, until she had fallen into the coma.

But now, now she was awake again, and Ganta wasn't sure what he should do. This Shiro wasn't the Shiro he knew in DW, but nor was she the Wretched Egg. She was something in between. The real Shiro.

It was Shiro who broke then silence that lingered between them.

"Ganta." She said slowly, almost as if she was testing the name on her lips. "You came."

Hearing her words, Ganta couldn't help but smile. "Of course I came you idiot." He said, and walked over to her bed. "I've been coming here for the past 6 months to see you."

Shiro seemed taken aback by his statement. "I've been asleep for that long?" She asked turning away from him as he neared her. Ganta nodded as he sat down in the chair he had become so well acquainted with while visiting her.

"Yeah. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." Ganta whispered, looking at her. She had lost weight, and it hurt to see. What hurt more was the scars that covered her arms and fingers, scars that really should have been his. Not that he didn't have his fair share of scars now.

Shiro's face turned red and she quickly looked down at the bed, and away from Ganta. There was more silence for until Shiro spoke up again.

"I could hear you." She said hesitantly. "I was lost in the darkness, after our crystals shattered. I was so lost, I thought I was losing myself. But then I heard Ganta's voice, and bit by bit, I was able to crawl out of it. I didn't know if it was really you or not, but it didn't matter. It still gave me the strength to come back."

Ganta listened to her silently, his heart racing as she spoke. He had helped wake her up. He helped bring Shiro back to this world. It made him feel happy, and he couldn't help but smile. But why wouldn't she look at him?

"I'm just glad your awake." Ganta said as he gentle placed his hand on one of her scarred ones. Shiro flinched slightly, but didn't pull away. Ganta wasn't sure what she was thinking, couldn't possibly know what she was thinking. But right now, despite his own hesitations and insecurities, he knew one thing. He wanted Shiro to be safe. To be happy. "Shiro." He said, taking a deep breath. "I want you to come with me when you are released. I have an apartment thanks to student housing. And since DW was destroyed, I know you have no where else to go. So...come with me."

For the first time since Ganta had entered the room, Shiro looked up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. Ganta watched as she swallowed, and slowly nodded. "If that's what Ganta wants, then I'll come with him." She said quietly.

Ganta smiled at her, and she returned it weakly. Ganta knew they had a lot of things to overcome, the both of them. But Shiro was precious to him, more precious than anyone else in this world. And he was willing to overcome anything if it meant he could be with her. Even if it was his own personal demons.

"G-Ganta." Shiro said, turning away once more, her face turning red. "Do you think...it is possible for me...to maybe go to school?"

The question caught Ganta off guard, but he did remember Shiro saying that she wanted to go to school back when they had been fighting in DW. He couldn't help but chuckle and nodded. "I'll do anything in my power to get Shiro into school." He said. "I promise."

They had a lot to overcome. Ganta knew this. But, as Shiro smiled at him, the first true smile he had seen since she had woke up, something told him they were moving in the right direction.


	2. Chapter 1 Shiro POV

She had been lost in the dark for so long. It coiled around her limbs, trapping her and dragging her further into the darkness.

She supposed it was what she deserved, after everything she had done. Perhaps this was her punishment. To be trapper in her own mind, with no hope of escape.

She closed her eyes, ready for the darkness to completely engulf her. This would be here pennence.

"Shiro."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name. The sound of the voice was soft, comforting... Familiar.

"G-Ganta?" She said, feeling her binds loosen. "Ganta?"

Suddenly, she felt something in her chest. It was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Ganta!" She broke free of her binds, reaching out towards the light now shining down at her.

Shiro's eyes snapped open as she came too. It took a moment for her eyes to focus as she slipped in and out of consciousness. When she finally was able to focus, she was met with a plain white ceiling, and a disturbingly familiar smell.

It was the same sterile smell that always surrounded her in the Institution she had grown up in. It made her feel sick.

Slowly, Shiro struggled to sit up. She felt so weak, so tired. It felt like she had been asleep for so long. As Shiro looked around the plain, white room, she wondered where she was.

The last thing she remembered was her and Ganta fighting at Deadman Wonderland...

Ganta. At the thought of him, Shiro felt her heart contract painfully. Shiro barely even noticed the nurse walk into the room, who, upon seeing Shiro awake, rushed to her side to check on her.

So she was in a hospital? Shiro watched the nurse curiously as she went about doing various things to her. Wrapping something tight around her arm, flashing something bright in her eyes, and asking her various questions. It took her mind back once again to the tests she had endured as a child. In those days, Shiro had only thing to look forward too. One person who made it all bearable.

"Is there anyone I can call dear?" The nurse asker, smiling kindly at Shiro.

"Ganta..." Shiro whispered, not even realizing the nurse had spoken.

"Oh, Ganta Igarashi? Of course! He's been Herr every day to visit you."

As the nurse walked out of the room, Shiro looked up. Ganta had been visiting her?

Ganta had been the first, and only boy, Shiro had ever loved. But...she had done so many horrible things to Ganta. Killed his precious friends, turned him into a Deadman. It was because of what she did that Ganta had been thrown in prison. Ganta had told her that he wanted to eat pudding with her, that Shiro belonged to him. But after everything, did she truly deserve that?

At the corner of her eye, Shiro saw something move. She slowly turned towards what she had seen, and felt her heart freeze. Standing at the doorway, was Ganta.

He was sweaty, as if he had been running, and he was wearing some kind of uniform. He was staring right at her, completely silent. Finally, after a few moments, Shiro found her voice.

"Ganta. You came." She said, not taking her eyes off of him.

Ganta smiled and began to walk towards her. "Of course I came you idiot. I've been coming here for the past six months."

At his words, Shiro's eyes widened. Six months? As Ganta got closer to her, she felt the sudden urge to look away, and did so. "I've been asleep for that long?"

Out of the corner of her eye, Shiro saw Ganta nod and sit down.

"Yeah. I was so scared you wouldn't wake up." Ganta's words were quite, but it made Shiro's face heat up, and her heartbeat quicken. Ganta had been worried about her? After everything that had happened?

That was when she remembered the darkness swallowing her, and hearing Gant's voice.

"I could hear you. I was lost in the darkness, after our crystals shattered. I was so lost, I thought I was losing myself. But then I heard Gant's voice, and bit by bit, I was able to crawl out of it. I didn't know if it was really you or not, but it didn't matter. It still gave me the strength to come back."

As Shiro spoke, she couldn't bear to look at Ganta. What right did she have to?

"I'm just glad you're awake." As Ganta spoke, Shiro felt him place his hand over one of her's. She flinched at the contact. She had hated Ganta at one point. Hated him for what she felt like him abandoning her. But she realized that she didn't hate him. Not really. Because she never stopped loving him. She didn't know much about love, but she knew you couldn't love and hate someone at the same time.

She had been jealous. Jealous and hurt. And it was because of that she made Ganta suffer so. In the end, the only person she hated was herself.

So why had Ganta stayed? When she fell asleep, it had been Ganta's chance to escape from her, to keep her curse out of his life. If it weren't for him, Shiro may never have woken up. So why?

"Shiro. Ganta said suddenly, breaking her out of her reverie. " I want you to come with me when you are released. I have an apartment thanks to student housing. And since DW was destroyed, I know you have no where else to go. So...come with me. "

Shiro couldn't believe her ears. Slowly, she looked up at Ganta. His face, which was so familiar. The only source of comfort she had ever known. She remembered the day they had met, when he complimented her white hair. She knew, from that day on, that she would always love Ganta. Ganta, who had always been so kind, so gentle. Ganta, who never gave up. Ganta, her hero.

Even if Ganta never forgave her, even if she never forgave herself, all she wanted was to be with Ganta.

"If that's what Ganta wants, then I'll come with him."

Shiro weakly returned the smile that Ganta have her, and looked away. There was one other thing Shiro wanted.

"G-Ganta?" She said quietly. "Do you think...it is possible for me...to maybe go to school?"

Shiro had always wanted to go to school, to make friends. And with Ganta, maybe... Maybe she would be able too.

When Ganta chuckled, Shiro turned to look at him.

"I'll do anything in my power to get Shiro into school. I promise."

Hearing those words, Shiro felt a spark of hope, of happiness. Ganta was the only one who had ever made her feel this way. To Shiro, Ganta was everything. Ganta was her Aceman.

She didn't care what it would take. One way or the other, Shiro would find a way to make up for everything she had done to Ganta. Whatever it would take for Ganta to forgive her...and for her to forgive herself.


	3. Chapter 2

It would be another two weeks before Shiro was finally released from the hospital. After being in a coma for such a long time, the doctors wanted to make sure there was no permanent damage to Shiro's cognitive ability, as well setting her up for physio therapy. Since she had been in a coma for such an extended period of time, her muscle mass had begun to deteriorate. This way, she would slowly be able to re-gain her muscle mass.

When Ganta finally got the OK to take Shiro home, he rushed over to the hospital (Leaving in the middle of class once again), and found her waiting for him in her hospital room. She was sitting in a Wheelchair, dressed in a thin, white dress that showed off her bare arms, and the scars that covered them. When she saw Ganta enter the room, she cracked into a real smile, a smile that made Ganta's heart race.

Shiro had been smiling more often lately, real smiles that reminded him of when they were children. It was a relief to see that she was still capable of being truly happy. He knew that she had harbored a lot of resentment towards herself, but he didn't want that to overtake her.

_How do you expect her to forgive herself when you aren't even sure you can forgive her?_ A voice nagged at the back of Ganta's mind, but he chose to ignore it and walked over to Shiro, smiling at her. "All ready to go?" He asked her. Ganta himself was both nervous and excited for this. Shiro would be living with him. In the same apartment. Ganta let that sink in as Shiro nodded at him.

"All ready. The doctors said that I should able to start walking by myself in a few days." She beamed proudly up at Ganta, who gently placed a hand on her's, and smiled.

"That's great! Now, let's get out of here before the school calls asking for me." Both of them laughed at this as Ganta began to push Shiro out of the hospital. Ganta watched as Shiro waved goodbye to the various nurses who had been attending to her while she had been recovering. "You seem to have gotten pretty close to the nurses." Ganta noted as the automatic doors slid open or them.

Shiro nodded and folded her hands on her lap, looking down at them with a bittersweet smile on her face. "Yes...in a way, they reminded me of your Mother. So sweet and kind, and caring."

At the mention of his Mother, Ganta swallowed. His Mother had been a part of the reason Shiro had been subjected to all the awful things she had gone through. Ganta knew everything about the horrid experiments that were conducted on Shiro as a young girl, not only because of the memories he had witnessed when Hagire Rinichiro had tried to take over his body, but also because of his Mother's journal.

When the entire affair with DW had ended, and once the dust had settled, Ganta had been given his Mother's journal, the same journal that Shiro had once read, and had found out the same horrible truth that he had.

Shiro was never meant to be a test subject, let alone in that cursed facility. Ganta had been born to fill that role, but at the last second, his Mother had changed her mind, and instead adopted Shiro, allowing her to take his place. It was their fault that Shiro had been tortured. Their fault the Wretched Egg persona had been created at all.

As if reading his mind, Shiro turned her head towards him and smiled. "Don't worry. I don't feel any resentment towards her. Your Mother felt sorry for what happened. She told so herself, though I didn't really know what she meant at the time." Shiro looked up at the sky, the sun shining down on her pale skin and hair. "She...was good to me."

Ganta felt a wave of relief wash over him at her words. He knew that the Wretched Egg persona had fused with her own, leaving a more mature Shiro in its wake. While he wasn't sure how much of the Shrio he had known in DW was still in there, at least the Wretched Egg's insanity hadn't crossed over into this new Shiro.

They were silent for the rest of the way to Ganta's apartment. Once they arrived, Ganta helped Shiro up from her chair, placing one of her arms around his neck to support her, as they walked up the steps, causing Shiro to blush slightly.

The inside of Ganta's apartment was simple, a one bedroom with a medium sized living room. It had a black leather couch, a nice size T.V, a game system, and a blue carpet. Ganta looked over and smiled sheepishly. "It's not much, and Senji helped me get most of this stuff but...welcome home." He said as he helped her over to the couch. Shiro looked on in amazement at the apartment.

"This is all Ganta's? Wow." She said. Ganta laughed and shook his head. "No Shiro. This is _ours _now. Everything here is mine and yours."

At this, Shiro looked down at her lap, her face going a dark red. "Ganta and Shiro's..." She said quietly before nodding. "Alright. I'll try to remember that." Ganta smiled and sat down beside her.

"Once you get a little more stable, we'll see about getting into my school." Ganta said to her. Shiro nodded and looked over at him. There were words unsaid between them. Ganta was well aware that neither of them had said anything about their confessions of love since DW. And perhaps it was better that way...for now. Shiro needed to focus on getting better, and he would be there to help every step of the way.

But he did love Shiro. And as they talked and watched t.v, and even played some games, Ganta was reminded why. Ganta felt comfortable around her, like he could tell her anything, and not be afraid. But there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his head, the knowledge of what she had done. He tried to suppress them, but it was hard.

Before either of them realized, it was going on midnight. Ganta looked over at Shiro. "We should probably head to bed." He said, and she nodded, yawning. It was obvious she was tired from the day, and with a smile, he helped her up and into his bedroom. The most noticeable thing about Ganta's bedroom was the poster of Aceman on the wall across from his bed. It was huge and flashy, and it brought a smile to Shiro's face.

Ganta helped Shiro onto his bed before walking over to the closet, and grabbed a bedroll. Shiro tilted her head, confused. "Ganta..." She said slowly. "Your...not going to sleep in the bed too?"

Now it was Ganta's turn to blush. At the thought of Shiro and him sleeping in the same bed, he felt his heart beat faster. He looked at her and shook his head. "Uhm, no. I think...it would be best for you to get the bed to yourself...you know, until you recover."

Shiro looked like she understood and nodded. "Oh, ok." She said, before laying down and folding her hands over her stomach. Without another word, Ganta placed his bedroll on the ground, and turned out the lights.

Both of them stared up at the ceiling, silent for a long time after that. Ganta was sure Shiro had fallen asleep when a soft voice from his bed called "Good night Ganta."

Ganta turned his head towards the bed. "Goodnight Shiro." He whispered, before turning back to the ceiling. His life had never exactly been normal, but now...something told him that Shiro being here was going to make his life a lot more complicated than it had ever been before.


End file.
